Hot melt adhesive has traditionally been applied to an article by means of a specially constructed applicator, known as a glue gun. The hot melt adhesive material is initially in a substantially solid state, and is shaped into the form of a stick. The stick is progressively heated, to melt the adhesive to a flowable, tacky state in which it can be applied to an article. The hot melt glue gun receives a stick of the adhesive material and directs the stick of adhesive progressively through a heating chamber, wherein the adhesive is melted into its tacky state. The melted adhesive is then forced from the glue gun and onto an article.
To the best of applicants' knowledge, hot melt glue guns have, for many years, used electrically heated elements to heat the adhesive in the heating chamber. Such hot melt glue guns require a source of electricity. For a number of years, hot melt glue guns derived the source of electricity by means of electric cords attached between the glue gun and a wall socket.
More recently, cordless hot melt glue guns have been growing in popularity. One known form of a cordless hot melt glue gun provides a special base which functions as a source of electricity, and from which the glue gun can be detached. The glue gun is electrically energized while on the base, to heat the adhesive to a tacky, flowable state. The glue gun is removed from the base and then carried to the place where the adhesive is to be applied to the article.
Hot melt glue guns have in at least one instance been used to attach wall hooks to walls. A disk holder for the wall hook is provided with an internal cavity and a central opening allowing access of a hot melt glue gun to the internal cavity. The disk holder is then placed against the wall with the internal cavity facing the wall, and adhesive is applied by disposing the nozzle of a hot melt glue gun into the hole to inject hot melt adhesive into the disk cavity. The technique requires three components, i.e., a disk, a wall hook, and the hot melt adhesive glue gun. Also, the technique involves sequentially attaching the disk holder and then the wall hook to the wall.
Another known way of hanging wall hooks on a wall comprises providing a disk holder for the hook which is separate from the hook, placing a mass of hot melt adhesive on the disk holder and then bringing the mass of adhesive into contact with a special electrically heated tool which melts the adhesive and allows the disk holder to be attached at a selected location on the wall. Thereafter the hook is attached to the disk holder. This technique still requires a special electrically energized heating element. Also, it involves three essential components, i.e., the heating element, the disk with the mass of adhesive, and the hook. Also, the technique leaves a hot mass of adhesive on the exterior of the disk holder, as the disk holder is being taken to a use location. This creates a risk of a user coming into contact with the heated mass of adhesive as the disk holder is being transported to the use location.
In all of the foregoing techniques a hot melt adhesive applicator or a special element for the disk holder, is introduced into the home solely for the purpose of applying adhesive or heating a mass of adhesive. Thus, threshold household decisions need to be made about acquiring the hot melt glue gun or the heating element and using it as an additional household appliance.
Also, electrically energized glue guns require a source of electricity for heating the hot melt adhesive in the glue gun. Moreover, electrically energized glue guns are relatively complex in construction and expensive to manufacture. Still further, electrically energized glue guns require storage, clean-up, and maintenance. It is believed that many consumers would be attracted to ways to simply and efficiently handle various home repair tasks, without tools such as glue guns.